


First Love

by Tjaden69



Series: OC Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, BDSM, Bondage, College, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Dom/sub, Drug Use, First Time, Gay Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Public Blow Jobs, References to Depression, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Urethral Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjaden69/pseuds/Tjaden69
Summary: Ally Bell is a hard working psych major college student who has some sever self-esteem and anxiety issues, with just a week until he graduates he starts dating Jet, a smart and carefree business major at a party and they hit it off right away. Jet is just the kind of man he needs in his life, he helps him let go a little and just be himself.





	1. Chapter 1

It is around ten o'clock at night when Ally first leaves his dorm, he heard some class mates talking about a party celebrating the end of classes, and decided he is going to go. He's been going to college for four years now and never once has gone to a party. He usually doesn't enjoy being in crowds of people he doesn't know, who are intoxicated and high on god knows what...but he wants to at least go to one. He's been so stuck in studies for so long, he knows it is time. Ally usually has his long, mid back length hair tied back into a pony tail, but today he curled it a little so it rests over his shoulders, and he is wearing a tight fit v-neck and skinny jeans to show off his slender waist. 

He hears loud bumping music coming from one of the dorms and knows he's arrived at the right place. He takes in a deep breath and walks in. He instantly feels himself stiffen as he watches the people around him, drinking, some making out, others just sitting around talking with their friends. Ally decides to just walk around and see if he knows anyone from his classes. He wonders around before making eye contact with a rather handsome guy. He has dark tanned skin and bright green eyes. His jet black hair is brushed back in the most perfect way. He's a little chubby with a dad bod, and wow he is just absolutely stunning to Ally, he definitely has met him before though, at least in passing. Ally's had one of his elective classes with him, he believes it was an art class of some sort. The guy smiles at him and makes his way over. 

"Hey, You're Alldrich right?" The beautiful stunning man asks. 

Ally is speechless for a second, its not very often people remember him, let alone remember his real name. "U-uh yeah, I go by Ally though, its easier to remember and pronounce" He chuckles, feeling his face heat up. Ally's father is an immigrant from Germany and gave all his kids German names, Ally's never liked the sound of his name and used to get picked on a lot in school for it, being called Nazi, it doesn't help that he has that classic German look of Blue eyes porcelain skin and bleach blonde hair. Though Ally is probably the furthest away from being a Nazi as a German kid can get. Ally's known he was gay his entire life and is as kind and open mind as anyone could be. Ally is a pacifist as well as a practicing Buddhist. He also is an avid protester against immigration laws and fights for equal rights of all. All in all Ally is a genuinely good person.

"Well I've always thought you were easy to remember, i'm Jet by the way. I know we never really talked when we had that class together. In fact I think this is the first time i've heard you speak" Jet smiles and Ally swears he feels his heart flutter. 

"Yeah i'm kind of an awkward person, i'm really shy and usually don't speak up in class." Ally has been struggling with sever anxiety for most of his life. It started showing when he was in high school and he would throw up and have panic attacks before he did presentations, and slowly started getting worse.

"well...maybe i'll get to know you more" Jet places a gentle hand on Ally's arm. "you look like you need to relax. come here" Jet walks him outside and to a bonfire where a few people are sitting around in chairs. Ally and Jet sit down on one of the benches. "listen you don't have to if you don't want to, but i do think it would help you relax" He says and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a joint. 

"i mean, i've got nothing against it"Ally says "but you know what? i'll try" Ally smiles softly, but to be honest he is kind of nervous. He's done enough research on marijuanna to know that it won't hurt him, he's just nervous about doing something illegal. He watches as Jet puts the joint to his lips and lights it, inhaling the smoke, holding it and then releasing. Ally smells the air and wrinkles his nose, it really does smell skunky...actually and somewhat familiar...now he knows what that smell is that always leaks out of his brother Jakob's room is. Jet passes off the joint to Ally and he takes it in his fingers, reenacting the steps that he saw Jet do. He coughs a little but after wards he instnatly feels so much calmer, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "w-wow that's actually really nice" He smiles.

The two sit like that for a while, passing the blunt back and forth before Ally starts getting giggly/ He rests his head on Jet's shoulder and looks up at him "i've never felt this calm before, or this happy. I like being with you" Ally feels like everything that is coming to his mind is just pouring out right now. "You're so handsome, I really have a crush on you but i'm worried about saying anything because there is no way someone as cute as you would liek someone like me" Ally giggles and blushes "oh crap that all came out, i didn't mean to"he cannot help but laugh at how embarassed he feels, and once Jet starts laughing he laughs even harder. 

"You must be crazy Ally, I think you're aboslutly stunning"Jet cups his cheeks and leans in, pressing his lips to Ally's. 

Ally is stunned, he doesn't know what to do, after 21 years he's finally gotten his first kiss and all he can do is smile like an idiot and giggle. He pulls away, giggling and resting his forhead on Jet's shoulder. "oh wow, that was my first kiss, and i totaly just laughed it away"he giggles again for what feels like the hundredth time. 

"Hey, its cute don't worry" Jet smirks a little and pulls Ally onto his lap. "Is this okay? " Jet asks as he leans in and kisses Ally's neck 

"mmm, yes, please" The blonde begs, feeling Jet's teeth along his neck makes him release a small moan. 

"what about sex, is that okay?" Jet asks, making sure.

"of course, yes...but i've never had sex so if its bad i'm sorry' That is all Jet needs before he picks Ally up and takes him a few feet away, laying him on the ground on the outskirts of the woods, just far enough away form everyone else, close enough to where he can still hear the party but far enough away so that there is a super small chance of anyone seeing them. 

Ally wraps his arms around Jet's necks, pulling him close and into a kiss. Every single touch seems to be enhanced, every movement is exaggerated. Jet sucks and kisses down Ally's neck, his hands reaching down to his pants, unbuttoning them with ease. Ally barley manages to get out through wines "condom?" He asks and jet reaches into his back pocket and takes one out. Ally feels at ease now. This is the first time he's ever had sex and the only reason why he knows anything is because of the porn and hentai he's watched since he was probably twelve. Ally's jeans are taken off, revealing his pokemon boxers. Jet lets out a snort "god you're way too cute." Ally blushes, feeling a little embarassed at that but is quickly taken out of it when Jet has his mouth over the cloth and sucking on his penis through it. Ally is just above average when it comes to his cock, being 6 inches when erect. He's never really cared too much about it though, especially since he always assumed he'd never be having sex with someone before today. 

Jet pulls away to shimmy his own jeans off, and Ally can't help but watch as he does, he can already see the outline of Jet's impressive cock, its hard to tell but Ally is very positive that there is no way that this thing is going inside him today, especially since he didn't prepare. Ally sits up, he feels his head catch up with him and gets on his knees "I wanna suck it" He tells Jet, looking up at him with a gentle smile. Jet puts the condom on, and lays down. 

"move so I can suck yours too" Jet says and holy crap is Ally excited. He can't believe the first time he's having sex and he's already doing the infamous 69. He climbs over Jet and positions himself so he can suck Jet off and vise versa. Luckily the two don't have a big height difference and it isn't difficult. What is difficult is finding his mind when Jet wraps his mouth around his cock. He moans deeply and finally finds his mouth around Jet's head, licking around it and over his hole before taking it out and licking up the shaft. Ally has a fairly small mouth so getting the entire thing in is out of the question, but he's able to hold onto it with both his hands and jack him off while he licks and sucks at his head. 

Jet's moans only make the blow job that Ally is currently receiving even better. He feels the vibration of his vocal chords with every suck and it sends him wild. It isn't too long before Ally finds himself shooting his load right into Jet's throat. He hears him spit it out onto the ground, and after a second of catching his breath, Ally starts desperately trying to get Jet off. He knows it isn't the best but its still a blow job. He starts sucking deeper and licking as he jerks him off, he feel's jets body go ridged and he pulls away, watching as Jet cums with a deep growl of a moan. Ally leans back a little so he doesn't get hit with the thick white juices. "o-oh wow" Ally collapses on the ground next to Jet, the two curling up with eachother, Ally's head rested on Jet's chest, and Jet petting his hair. The two fall asleep soon after.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Chapter isnt' too long, i was just excited to write about the morning after!

The sun is what wakes Ally up the next morning, the ground is moist and dewy and Ally's eyelids are heavy but he sits up anyways. Suddenly memories of last night flood into his brain and he jolts up, searching for his pants, or at the very least his underwear. He locates his jeans and hops into them. He cannot believe this happened, he has no idea what to do. Does he wake him up? Does he just leave? No...he doesn't want this to just be a meaningless one night stand, they were getting really close to begin with and really thinks this has the potential to go somewhere...but what if he doesn't want that? Oh crap, what does he do? He feels his breath quickening and knows he's about to have an anxiety attack. He quickly sits down, gripping the grass under him and takes deep breaths, calming himself down. He'll wait for him to wake up and then they can talk about it. yeah...that'll be good.

Ally grabs his phone from his pockets and checks it over to make sure it isn't broken from last night and he is so glad it isn't. None of this feels real to him right now. Ally always assumed that he was going to die alone, he doesn't have much friends either but right now all he can think about is how, he might be getting a boyfriend. Ally turns around when he hears Jet moving around and groaning 

"mmm, its bright" Jet's deep, groggy voice sends shivers up Ally's spine 

"y-yeah its early" Ally says and hands him his pants, chuckling when he watches his face turn red as he turns around, putting them on. 

"How're you feeling?" Jet asks, going over and sitting next to Ally. 

"good' Ally isn't sure what to says "but um...i-i think maybe we should talk about what happened?" He says "i mean if you want to that is"

"Of course" Jet smiles "i'm wanting something serious, i've liked you for a while now, and I don't want to lose you just yet" 

"I-I'd really want that too" Ally smiles softly, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"So, I think maybe we should exchange numbers?" Jet suggests "i'll drive you back to your dorm or wherever you live and we can clean up? Cause I am sticky and sweaty"

The two laughs "that sounds like a good idea." Ally stands up, holding his hand out to Jet who takes it and the two walk to his car. 

"She's not new but she runs and that's all i care about" Jet smiles and unlocks the car, getting in the same time as Ally. 

"That's all that matters" Ally smiles "um, I live in Roberson, so its up the hill" Ally informs him as he puts on his seat belt. When Jet turns on the car, the two are blasted with one of Ally's favorite songs. Its from the musical Falsettos and Ally absolutely loves it. He's always been a big fan of musicals, but rarely ever finds anyone else who likes them. "I love this song." Ally smiles and his face goes red when he hears Jet start singing 

"It's been hot, Also very sweet, And I'm not usually indiscreet, But when he sparkles, The earth begins to sway, What more can I say?" Jet's deep voice harmonizes perfectly with Christain Borle's voice over the speakers, if he could Ally would've melted here and now, listening to him sing like this, he wants to die of happiness. Like always he finds himself speechless at just how lucky he is.

It doesn't take long before they're at Ally's dorm and Jet turns down the music "here, put your number in my phone" He hands it off and Ally quickly puts the number in, smiling as he sees Jet already has his name typed in as 'Ally ❤😍' "I'll text you when i get back to my apartment and we can set up a date, hows that sound?"he asks with a big smile as he takes his phone back. 

"absolutely perfect" Ally beams and opens his door, hesitating and leaning over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ally walks into his dorm and unlocks his room, falling onto his bed and squealing. He cannot believe any of this is happening, he feels like a little kid he is so happy right now. 

Ally is glad that his roommate moved out at the beginning of the semester so he wouldn't be seeing any of this. Ally doesn't talk much and prefers to just sit on his computer either watching anime, or something on Netflix or Hulu or YouTube when he isn't doing home work. This seemed to rub his roommate the wrong way and the guy ended up moving out. Though it was probably a combination of Ally never talking and the fact when he gets depressed he just throws his stuff on the nearest surface, that is his, and lays in bed. This can cause his messiness to get out of hand at times. So it was probably that too. But at least now he has an entire dorm room to himself, the biggest dorm rooms on campus that come with a full sized kitchen and a bath. So he isn't complaining too much about his roommate moving out. 

Ally stands up, suddenly aware of just how gross and sticky he is. He takes his clothes off and turns on the shower, holding his arm out to feel the water. Once it is warm enough he steps in, feeling the water roll down his back and wet his hair. Everything feels so amazing right now, like he's in some sort of movie. Its all crazy. Knowing that someone actually likes him, let alone has romantic feelings for him is just astonishing to him. He's gotten close to dating people in the past but, one person was a little too stalkerish and the other was just using him to get over a girlfriend, who he ended up getting back together with and would never even meet him in person...it sucks to say the least. But now, he has Jet someone who he feels so comfortable with, someone who is sweet and kind and god he is so attractive. He feels so lucky right now. He can't wait to go on this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally is a really close oc to mine, he's probably the closest thing to a self insert that I have and I am just really glad that I am finally getting to a point where I feel comfortable publishing my writing like this. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapters, the comments and Kudos mean the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope people enjoy this, i don't write very often but I greatly enjoy it. I hope you do too!


End file.
